


PASSION for MEN

by mandralyne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sex Toys, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is a consultant for Passion Parties new men's division. He hosts Arthur and Merlin's bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASSION for MEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).



Arthur should have said yes to the strippers and the club.  Then he wouldn't be sitting in this half circle of mortification in Gwaine's backyard.  He looked around at the decorations,  and could pick out what each of his and Merlin's friends contributed.  The crudely drawn on balloons seemed like Lancelot’s art, the penis cake was all Percival, the T-Shirts everyone was forced into were from Leon, he was certain the sculpture came from Elyan’s shop although it screamed Gwaine’s idea. Everything here screamed Gwaine’s ideas.

Arthur felt a tap on his arm,  which brought him back to the current moment as a "realistic" flesh like dildo was poked into his cheek by Merlin who had a grin on his face.  "... and as you can see,  our grooms are demonstrating my favourite product in our PASSION FOR MEN line-up,  the [Dragon Dance Stirring Cock](http://www.intimategadgets.com/product/dragon-dance-stirring-cock-226368).  It feels like a real erection, and for your extra needs has 8 levels of vibration. Personally, the name is what sets it ahead of it’s competition for me."

While Gwaine was talking up the advantages, Arthur watched Merlin's pupils dilate with lust as his fiancé leaned in close to him and dragged the dildo towards his lips,  voice husky and whispered, "This is just a preview of tonight you know.  Although instead of this ridiculous dildo it'll be my cock pressed against your cheek as I'm dragging it to your perfect cock sucking lips."

Arthur flushed and coughed,  which brought everyone's attention over to him and Merlin.

"Woah there guys,  as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for my products and all,  these samples have had more men feel them up then I felt up during our Uni days."  Gwaine said with a laugh as Arthur embarrassedly took the dildo from Merlin, and passed it onto Percival who looked at it with a grin.

“Damnit, Percival! I did not need to know that about your sex life.” Arthur said.

“Gwaine did say it was his favourite. Weren’t you listening to him Arthur?” Merlin replied with a smirk. “And it could become one of my favourites if it gets this type of reaction from you.”


End file.
